Devil in a Red Dress
by Gypsygrl86
Summary: Sequel to "The Outcast". Sam, Dean, and Lucy are called in to investigate a rash of grisly murders in Cincinnati, OH. They link the victims to a high-end burlesque house that doesn't take well to cops. Guess who's going undercover to find the killer?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Supernatural, save for the original character/concept in this story. This story and all contents within are for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!**

-)*(-

"Devil in a Red Dress"

Prologue

Cincinnati, Ohio

The wind was picking up and rain was beginning to fall as Matt Walker left work and headed to his car. He pulled up the collar of his coat, surprised by the cool weather. It was the middle of summer and yet it felt more like the middle of fall. The wind gusted again, swaying Matt's tall form to the side like a tree.

"Forget this!" he exclaimed and walked faster to his car. The lot was just ahead and luckily he had been able to find a spot close to the entrance. The sound of breaking glass suddenly caught the man's attention. He stopped and looked around warily. It was late at night and the computer corporation where Matt worked was empty. Once he was sure that no one was near him, Matt shook his head, cursing himself for worrying so much, then continued his trek to his car.

Then out of nowhere, a dark figure ran into him, knocking Matt to the ground. This surprised Matt because he was not a small man. In addition to his tall frame, he also was incredibly strong from working out regularly. The figure that Matt had seen hadn't seemed very big and yet it had laid him out. Now quite nervous, he quickly tried to scramble to his feet but the figure flew past again, knocking him onto his back.

He groggily looked around and tried to sit up but he was slammed roughly back down by something sitting on him. His eyes widened in horror at the thing that was atop him. His mind had a difficult time believing what he was seeing. It couldn't be real. Things like that didn't exist in real life!

The creature then opened its mouth, revealing sharp fangs. Matt wanted to scream but no sound escaped his mouth. The creature smiled wickedly then struck, clamping its mouth to Matt's in some macabre imitation of a kiss. Poor Matt couldn't fight back as he quickly felt the very life being sucked from him. He felt weary, heavy, and every part of him ached like it was drawn tight over a rack. Soon his vision began to cloud over and soon Matt Walker was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam Winchester lounged back in the passenger seat of his brother Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. It was a mild summer day, barely eighty degrees and mostly sunny, perfect for cruising. They were out on some highway, Sam had lost track of which one, with the windows open and a pleasant breeze blowing in. It was nice and relaxing for a change of pace.

"How you doing, Sammy?" his brother asked, eyes still staring ahead at the road.

"I'm fine. Why? We stopping soon?" Sam replied, glancing at his brother.

"Yeah, we're almost to that hotel Lucy checked out." Dean said then glanced in the rearview mirror, "How's she doing by the way?"

Sam looked into his passenger-side mirror, which caught a view of the backseat behind him. Propped up asleep against a pillow was their newest traveling companion. Lucy Philips was Sam's age and was the daughter of an old hunting friend of John Winchester's. The boys had been sent to her by the angel Joshua with a request to protect her and aid her in defeating Castiel, their former ally and now power-mad ruler of Heaven.

They soon found out that Lucy was a nephilim, half-human and half-angel, the only one of her kind and powerful enough to defeat Castiel. Not only could she access Heaven's power but she was also incredibly gifted at martial arts and weapon-making. However, due to lack of practice, she was still a novice with her abilities. That's why Sam and Dean had been sent to her, to protect her as she came into her abilities.

Sam watched as Lucy rolled onto her side in the backseat, golden hair falling in her face. He wanted to reach back and gently brush it away. Although it wouldn't be worth the grief Dean would give him for doing it. Dean knew Sam had feelings for Lucy and constantly told Sam to tell her whenever he had the chance. Sam didn't want to give Dean any more chances to pester him.

"Lucy's still asleep. Taking out that vampire nest really wore her out." Sam observed.

"Well yeah, she took out most of it by herself. That was damn impressive." Dean replied, "It's no wonder she's tired."

Lucy had been with the Winchesters for a month and this latest vampire hunt had taken a lot out of her, more than the guys had expected. She usually caught up on sleep in the car, telling the guys that they could then sleep at whatever place they stopped at. They weren't exactly keen on that idea but Lucy had insisted, saying that she could handle getting less sleep better than they could. Sam frowned, looking behind himself again. Especially with how she was reacting from this latest hunt, he would make sure that she slept properly tonight.

Soon Dean pulled off the highway, exiting onto a road that led to a traveler's oasis. Dean drove until he found a Hyatt Place hotel. Sam and Dean both looked open-mouthed at the tall building. They were used to staying in one-level, crappy little motels. This place was new to the both of them.

"Dean, are you sure that we can stay here?" Sam asked, eyeing the place dubiously.

"Lucy said it was fine. She made a good deal of money selling Sally's horses and insisted that it was okay if we splurged every once in a while." Dean answered as he parked the car. The lot wasn't very full which made Dean optimistic for getting a room.

"I'll get our room. You wake up Lucy and get the bags." Dean replied, grabbing his wallet and keys. Sam noticed that Dean was leaving him alone with Lucy, which was becoming quite common, and gave his older brother an annoyed look.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said sourly. Dean smirked and winked at his younger brother. He got out of the car, looking back in before he shut the door.

"Hey, the sooner you tell her, the better off we'll all be." Before Sam could reply, Dean shut the door and headed for the hotel entrance. Sam shook his head at his brother's sneaky ways then turned in his seat so he could see Lucy. She hadn't moved since he last looked and Sam hated to wake her. She needed all the rest she could get. They didn't know what kind of toll her powers took on her body, they had no reference to guide them, and Sam didn't like taking chances with her health.

Sam slowly reached over and gently shook Lucy's shoulder. It took a couple tries but she soon jumped slightly and he could hear her groan in protest.

"Where are we?" she croaked, voice thick with sleep and eyes still closed.

"Indiana, south of Indianapolis. We stopped at that hotel you found. Dean's getting our room so we'll meet him then go get something to eat. Sound good?" Sam answered softly. Lucy gave him a thumbs-up as she let out a wide yawn. Sam chuckled to himself and got out of the car. He was already taking out their bags as Lucy slowly pulled herself out of the backseat. She stretched once then took her bag from Sam. Their eyes met for a moment and they both gave awkward smiles.

"You know, your eyes change color." Sam stated randomly, trying to break the tension as he locked the car. Lucy turned back to him, now looking completely awake and a little intrigued.

"Pardon?"

Sam's face went blank and began to stutter under her gaze. He thought she would have ignored him or told him he was being silly, not actually pay attention.

"Well…uh…you see… heh…when you're awake your eyes are more like an ocean blue but when you first wake up or have been crying, your eyes are more like a sky blue. Either way they're very unique." he explained lamely as a steady blush crept up his neck. Lucy's look of intrigue slowly turned into a smile and she let out a short laugh.

"Sam Winchester, you never cease to surprise me." she said, hiking her bag up on her shoulder and turned to go to the hotel. Sam blew out a sigh of relief, grabbed his and Dean's bags, and followed Lucy inside.

Once they were settled, the trio headed out for an early dinner. They went to a family restaurant that was close to the hotel. Sam ordered grilled chicken with a side of the house salad while both Lucy and Dean ordered burgers. Although Lucy's was called a 'breakfast burger' and was topped with bacon and a fried egg. She also had a small salad on the side. Both Winchester men looked at her in shock, Dean also with some admiration, when their food arrived. Lucy looked at them innocently, a fry in one hand and a forkful of salad in the other.

"What?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"Do we need to get you a bib or maybe a shovel?" Dean asked sarcastically. Lucy popped the fry into her mouth, glaring at Dean as she chewed.

"I can't help it. I'm starving. When I use my abilities a lot my body needs to recoup. As Sam so succinctly put it, I'm still human. I need to make up for what I used up." she replied then ate some of her salad. Dean was about to ask another question but changed his mind and resumed eating.

The rest of the meal went on in silence and without incident. Lucy offered to pay the bill and then they returned to the hotel. In the car, Sam could see that Lucy's eyes were already drooping and once back on her feet; she was sluggish and looked ready to fall over.

"Lucy, you doing ok?" he asked, staying near in case she did collapse.

"Yeah, just hit the wall after dinner. I feel like I could just pass out." she answered wearily. Sam could feel her almost leaning into him as they walked. Dean noticed and tried not to smirk. To his benefit, Sam was to busy keeping an eye on Lucy to notice his brother.

"Lucy, you're sleeping in a bed tonight. You need a good night's sleep and recharge. You can have my bed." Sam said adamantly. Lucy looked up at him, brow creased in concern.

"What about you?" she asked.

"We've got a pull-out couch. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." he assured her. Lucy frowned slightly but she didn't bother to argue with him. She was simply too tired.

That night, safe in their room, Dean slept in the bed closest to the window, Lucy slept in the second large bed, and Sam slept in the couch pull-out bed. Before he turned off the lamp by his bed, Sam craned his neck so he could check on Lucy. The exhausted young woman was curled up under her blankets and she seemed to be passed out. Sam smiled in satisfaction then turned off the light and settled into his bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Sam woke to sunlight streaming into the hotel room and the smell of bacon. He blinked repeatedly as he sat up to try and figure out what was going on. Both of the beds were empty and Lucy was nowhere to be found, though Dean was off in the breakfast nook, a large tray of food on the table before him.

"Morning, sunshine." Dean greeted his brother happily and popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. Sam yawned and got up to see what was for breakfast.

"Morning." he said dully.

On the tray were plates of toast, waffles, eggs, sausage, and bacon. There were also two carafes, one with coffee and the other had orange juice.

"Wow that's quite a spread." Sam replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. It was Lucy's idea. We were hungry but you were still sleeping so we had breakfast brought to us." Dean explained, now moving on to his eggs. Sam looked around the room then back to his brother, slightly concerned.

"Where is Lucy anyway?" he asked curiously.

"She's in the shower. Said she wanted dibs before we stole all the hot water." Dean answered as a sly smile crossed his face. He eyed his brother then, a nasty gleam in his eye.

"You know, Sam, I could leave and you could go join her. Naked romp in the shower would be hot."

Sam had been in the middle of drinking his coffee when Dean had said that and he nearly choked on the hot liquid. Sam coughed repeatedly, so hard that tears came to his eyes, all the while looking at his brother with murderous intent. Dean was oblivious and merely sat back in his chair and laughed.

"Dammit, Dean, will you cut it out! Stop trying to force me onto Lucy. It's not right and annoying as all hell!" Sam hissed angrily so he wouldn't risk Lucy overhearing them. Dean rolled his eyes, tired of Sam's excuses.

"Sam, besides the endless amusement it brings me, I do this so you will get off your scaredy-cat ass and tell her. She's doing better now. It will be okay." Dean said, stressing the part about how things were better. He was ready to say more when the bathroom door opened and Lucy stepped out. Both brothers tried to appear natural; Sam even started making himself a plate of food. Lucy was dressed in cloth shorts and a tank top and she was drying her long hair with a towel. She turned to the brothers and smiled.

"Hi guys. How's the food, Dean?"

"Perfect. You better get some before I eat it all." Dean replied jokingly.

"Good." She turned to Sam and her bright smile shifted to a softer, shy smile. "Good morning, Sam. Sleep ok?"

For a minute Sam was speechless, distracted by Lucy's appearance. It was as if his brain had stopped working. Lucy's wet hair draped over her bare shoulders and its darker appearance seemed to make her inhumanly blue eyes more prominent. He once again stuttered before he got any real words out. Dean was thoroughly amused by the spectacle.

"Good morning, Lucy. I slept fine. You?"

"Yeah, I slept great and I'm feeling much better. Thanks." She patted him on the shoulder and sat down between him and Dean. Sam was ready to stutter through another reply when Dean's phone began to ring. Dean quickly reached into his pants pocket, pulled out the flip-phone, and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey, Bobby."

Sam and Lucy interrupted, yelling "Hi, Bobby!" Dean covered the receiver and looked to them.

"Bobby says 'hi'." he replied then went back to his conversation.

"So what's up?" he asked the older hunter.

_I've got a job for you three. There have been a mess of murders around Cincinnati, all males, ages vary. All of them died from what appears to be rapid-aging, so says the coroner. Each man also had strange marks around the mouth. Some of it looks like fangs._ Bobby explained.

"Any leads?" Dean asked, grabbing the hotel pad of paper and pen for notes.

_Yeah. Did some digging and it seems like the only connection between the vics was a burlesque club outside the city called Haven._

Dean's eyes perked up in interest as he wrote it all down. He wasn't saying anything to Sam and Lucy so they only watched and ate in silence.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, making sure he had heard correctly.

_Yeah, I am and don't get too excited. You'll have to be careful. I looked into the place and they're not too friendly with people snooping into their business. People have come close to dying after dealing with them._ Bobby warned. The smile left Dean's face and he nodded even though Bobby couldn't see him.

"Ok Bobby, we'll find a way to check it out. Talk to you later. 'Bye." Dean hung up, dropping his phone to the table. Sam and Lucy looked at the older Winchester expectantly.

"Well we got another job but this will be tricky." Dean began and he explained to them what Bobby had said. All was quiet for awhile as the three hunters thought on what to do next. Finally, it was Lucy who broke the silence.

"Well you know what this means, don't you?" she asked to no one in particular.

"What?" Sam answered.

"One of us is going to have to go undercover." she answered, "The usual cop scam won't go over well with these folks so we'll need to get someone on the inside."

"So who will it be?" Sam replied, still not catching on. Dean looked to Lucy and she nodded, silently giving him permission to tell his brother.

"Sam, first off, the victims were all male so I doubt that a man could get much info from being undercover and second, it's a burlesque house, a place full of scantily-clad women. I think you know where this is going." Dean explained carefully. Sam's eyes widened in sudden understanding and he quickly shook his head in denial.

"Absolutely not! We're not sending Lucy in alone! We don't know what we're up against. It's too risky, especially when we need to be keeping her safe." he argued. Lucy took one of Sam's hands in hers. He looked at her, face tense and his lips a thin line.

"Sam, it's the only option. You guys send me in and you do some more research in the meantime. I'll keep in contact with you guys throughout." she explained. Sam didn't speak, continuing instead to give Lucy that same tense look. She squeezed his hand again.

"Sam, please trust me. I can do this. Please." Lucy's voice held no anger or frustration but it held an earnestness that Sam couldn't ignore. His eyes met Lucy's and he saw that confidence. Seeing that, he knew he couldn't deny her.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong you better get the hell out of there." Sam relented and sat back in his chair with a dejected sigh.

"I promise." Lucy answered seriously. Sam nodded and Lucy let go of his hand, facing back to Dean. Sam flexed it once, keenly feeling its absence. Lately Lucy had held his hand if she wanted to get his attention or wanted to show him something. It had become a natural thing. Now Lucy was going undercover, and he wondered how long it would be until he would feel her comforting touch again.

"Hey Sammy, you with us?" Dean's voice brought Sam out of his contemplations. Both his brother and Lucy were giving him concerned looks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to work." he replied, feigning optimism. Dean seemed satisfied but Lucy, always aware of other's emotions, still held that look. Sam tried to ignore her as they began their plans. No one wanted to admit how nervous they were about this mission.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Lucy was ready to leave. She had rewashed her clothes so any beasts wouldn't get Sam and Dean's scents. All her weapons were also being left with the brothers, which Sam had strongly argued against.

"Take your gun or something with you. You can't go unarmed." he suggested. Lucy stopped her packing to give Sam an annoyed look.

"Sam, you're forgetting that I am a weapon. I'll be fine." she reminded him and resumed her last bit of packing. Sam sat on the opposite bed and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"Well consider it as back-up." he replied weakly, knowing that he was losing the argument. Lucy threw her last shirt into her bag, sighing loudly. She turned and in one fluid movement was kneeling in front of Sam, his hands now in hers. He looked at Lucy, worry still apparent on his face.

"Sam, I am touched by your concern but you worry too much. I will be fine. You underestimate me sometimes." she said gently, a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm just doing my job, trying to protect you. And don't forget that you almost died in my arms." he argued once more, "Speaking of, what if Castiel shows up?"

Lucy's smirk disappeared and her face seemed to pale. Her last encounter with Castiel had almost been the death of her. Sam had found her and had frantically kept her stable until they could get her to a hospital. After that, both of them knew that Lucy wasn't ready to face Castiel again.

"I'll run. I'll run if he shows up." Lucy replied solemnly. Sam nodded in agreement, not even realizing that he was running his thumb over her hand to comfort them both. Lucy leaned in closer to Sam, grinning again as she looked up at the tall man.

"I'm still going out on this job, Sam." she replied confidently. A fleeting grin passed over his face then was replaced by the serious look that he had worn since yesterday.

"You're so stubborn." he answered then he noticed how close they were and his heart began to race. His breathing came quicker and he looked at Lucy intently. She seemed to notice because her face had a dazed look on it and she was gripping Sam's hands tighter.

"Is there anything I can say that would keep you from going?" he asked, voice barely a whisper. Lucy let out a soft laugh.

"Not that I can think of." she whispered.

"Too bad."

They slowly inched closer together, ready to meet in a long overdue kiss. Then just as it was about to happen, they could hear the door unlocking and opening. Startled as if coming out of a trance, Lucy let go of Sam's hands and fell backwards. She had fallen to a sitting position against the opposite bed, a shocked look on her face, blue eyes wide.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, springing up to her feet and racing to the bathroom before Sam could utter a reply. Sam sat on the bed, confused and disappointed. As Dean entered the room, he was clearly oblivious to what had happened. All he could see was his younger brother glaring at him balefully. Dean groaned and threw his hands up in defeat.

"What did I do now?"

-)*(-

Later Dean was kicking himself after Sam had explained what had transpired before he had gotten back to the hotel room. Sam and Lucy had been so close and Dean, of all people, had blown it for them. Now tension filled the air between Lucy and Sam. Dean hoped that this job and the distance apart would clear it up so they could talk when it was over.

Lucy had grabbed the last few things she needed and tossed them into her bag. She slung the duffel bag over her shoulder and looked to the brothers, focusing her sight more on Dean and occasionally glancing shyly at Sam.

"Ok so I'll call when I'm settled. You guys get there when you can. If things get crazy I'll find you." Lucy said, reciting the abridged version of the plan back to the brothers. Both of them nodded, trying not to appear nervous in front of Lucy. Dean gave her a comforting smile.

"Just relax. You're gonna be fine. Sammy and I will give you some space so you can get in there and do your thing. But we'll only be a phone call away." he assured her.

"Thanks, Dean. I won't let you down." she replied. Dean grinned then looked to his brother to see if he had anything to say. It was odd that Dean was giving the pep talk. Sam was usually better at this kind of thing. Lucy followed Dean's gaze and looked to Sam expectantly. Poor Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times starting to say something but instead reconsidering. Silence fell between them as Sam and Lucy merely looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance and elbowed his brother, breaking the silence. Sam coughed once then smiled weakly at Lucy.

"Be safe."

The neutral, generic response sounded pitiful and Dean could see Lucy's expression fall slightly. He had to give her credit though; she tried to hide it well. Lucy hoisted her bag again, stepping backwards to be clear of the brothers.

"I will. I'll see you soon."

In the blink of an eye, Lucy was gone, transported away to the location of the new job. Both brothers stood staring for a moment, both wondering if they had done the right thing sending Lucy off alone. Dean sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Well, now we wait." he said wearily, suddenly feeling very tired. Sam only nodded in reply, too upset to speak. He had handled things so poorly. As he continued to stare at the spot where Lucy had been, he hoped that this job went well and that he would be able to make it right.

-)*(-)*(-

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Work and the holidays took up a lot of my time. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon! Enjoy reading, comments are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy rematerialized on the edge of Cincinnati just as planned. The entire trip lasted a matter of seconds, though it left Lucy feeling drained. She honestly didn't like using this method of transportation, only using it when absolutely necessary. If an enemy attacked her while in this state she could be in real trouble.

Luckily, all was quiet and she appeared to be alone. Lucy took the free moment to rummage through her bag and grab a protein bar. She had started carrying them on a suggestion from Bobby. They could be a quick source of energy, especially when in the middle of a job. Since she was without any other weapons, Lucy knew that she would have to keep her strength up.

While eating her snack, Lucy took a look at her surroundings. She was in a park by the river on the southeast side of the city. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and read it over carefully. It had the address for the club. If Lucy's teleport had been accurate, the club should have been straight north-northeast of her location. As she finished her protein bar, Lucy checked her watch. It was early afternoon. She would have plenty of time to get a place to stay and then head off to the club before it opened for the evening. Satisfied with her plan, Lucy grabbed her things and went off to find a decent place to stay.

-)*(-

Sam hurried about the hotel room grabbing random articles of clothing and tossing them into his bag. He seemed almost frantic as he moved about, causing Dean to occasionally glance at his brother from behind his newspaper. He finally spoke up after hearing Sam stub his toe on one of the dressers. The younger Winchester swore and grabbed his throbbing foot, using the dresser to balance. Dean folded his newspaper and stood from the armchair he had been sitting in from the living area.

"Sammy, what the hell are you doing?" the older brother asked, casually leaning against the wall. Sam gingerly set down his injured foot and stood to look at his brother. The look on Sam's face reminded Dean of when his brother had been cursed by a rabbit foot and had lost his shoe.

"Sammy, what the hell are you doing?" Dean repeated slowly.

"Packing." Sam answered softly, like a child caught in trouble.

"Why?"

"Because we have to go meet Lucy. If there's trouble, we should be closer." Sam answered, voice gaining strength.

"Sam, she just left, not even an hour ago. Relax! We've got to give her time to get settled. We'll leave in the next day or so. We're only a couple hours away anyway." Dean replied, slightly scolding his antsy brother. Sam sighed and sat down on the bed that had his bag.

"I understand. It's just that I don't like this, Dean. This is completely different than our other jobs, even when it was just me and you. I have a bad feeling about this." Sam explained, worry tingeing his voice.

"Sam, I don't like this either, but this is how this job is playing out. Everything will be fine."

When Sam's expression didn't change, Dean walked over to his brother and ruffled his hair like when they were kids. Sam gave his brother an annoyed look and pushed him away.

"C'mon Sammy, stop worrying so much. You'll give us both ulcers." Dean joked. Sam smirked at that and Dean knew he had done his job.

"That's more like it." he replied then grew serious, "We'll finish this. Don't worry."

Sam sighed again, knowing that his brother was right. He went back to his bag and began to unpack.

-)*(-

The large brick building loomed large in front of Lucy as she approached. It originally was supposed to have been a mental institution in the mid-1800s, but the citizens scrapped the plan saying that such a dangerous place shouldn't be near the downtown area; would drive away tourists. Soon after, someone bought the building and turned it into a sportsmen's club. The owner died mysteriously a few years later and the building again changed hands. The new owner, a woman by the name of Cecily O'Neil, turned it into the club that Lucy stood before now.

The young nephilim took a look around before she entered the building. The building itself reminded her of a plantation house from the Deep South, elegant and imposing at the same time. On a metaphysical level, Lucy could sense a wrongness to the place. It wasn't demonic but something evil was here. Taking a deep breath, Lucy walked up the rest of the stairs and entered.

Inside, Lucy's breath was taken away by what she saw. The foyer was elegant to the extreme. The floor and trim were done in a dark wood, crystal chandeliers hung everywhere, and marble statues dotted every corner. To each side of Lucy was a stairway leading upstairs and adjacent side parlors for guests who wanted more private moments.

Lucy whistled low in admiration then turned her attention back to her inspection. The aura Lucy had sensed before was much stronger inside, so strong it almost knocked Lucy over. This was ground zero for their creature. Now only to have a way to find it.

"Excuse me, can I help you? We're not open yet." an icy voice asked from Lucy's left. She turned surprised to see a woman dressed in a sharply tailored black business suit. The woman's skirt emphasized her curves but set just at the knee and her blouse was unbuttoned just low enough to teasingly show her pale chest. Her makeup was flawless and her black hair was up in a tight bun, not a hair out of place. She dressed professional but Lucy could tell that she'd use her assets to cheat if she was given the chance. The woman glared at Lucy, waiting for a response.

"Uh, I am here for a job. I heard there was a vacancy." she quickly lied. The woman's glare lightened and was replaced with a curious look that seemed to study Lucy, who was dressed in her best jeans and a tailor-fit black dress shirt.

"Wow, I'm surprised. We just put out the ad today. Follow me." the woman said and led Lucy down the main hallway. Lucy was amazed that her lie worked. She couldn't have planned that better if she had tried.

Here the wood floor ended as it met white marble and the room opened to a wide sitting/dining area. The walls were done in the baroque style with paintings and sculptures. Crystal chandeliers once again dotted the ceiling. In the front-center of the room was a large stage, closed off with blood-red curtains with gold trim. Lucy whistled again impressed as she followed the woman. She was led to a small office to the left of the stage, the entrance hidden by more curtains. The woman knocked once then entered. Inside the small room was sparse furnishings, save for a large wooden desk and one lone filing cabinet.

Behind the desk stood a woman in a similar dress-suit except this one was bright red. The woman was taller than Lucy, heels or no, and also had creamy, pale skin. Her bright smile accentuated her prominent cheekbones, which brought Lucy's gaze to her green eyes and well-styled caramel-colored hair. This woman was striking and her stance showed great confidence. Lucy wasn't usually self-conscious, but this woman made her want to hide in shame.

"Phoebe, who is this?" the tall woman asked curiously. Phoebe kept her serious look despite her boss' smile.

"This girl came in looking for a job." she replied stonily. The woman in red's eyes widened in surprise.

"Already? My, word sure travels fast." the woman replied, voice like honey, "What's your name?"

"Ann. Ann Philips." Lucy replied, using her middle name as a cover. The woman smiled wider and extended her right hand.

"Welcome, Ann. My name is Evelyn, Evelyn O'Neil. Welcome to Haven." Lucy took the offered hand and gave it a brief shake. She noticed that there was hidden strength in that grip and she could feel some of that terrible aura. Lucy knew she would have to be careful around this one.

"Ok, strip down for me."

The sudden question caught Lucy off guard.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Strip down to your underwear. We have to make sure you're fit to work here." Phoebe replied in that cold voice. Lucy slowly stepped back from the desk and began to undress. She briefly had a vision of Dean laughing at her situation.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_ she wondered ruefully. Lucy draped her shirt and pants over a chair, the two other women looking at her expressionless as she stood in her black bra and panties.

"Hair down, please." Phoebe added. Lucy removed her hair clip and her golden hair trailed down to the middle of her back. Once this was done, Evelyn moved from behind her desk, looking Lucy over like a prize horse. Lucy was just grateful that she didn't have to be completely naked for this. Evelyn felt her arms, legs, and waist, even ran her hands through Lucy's hair. She mostly made appreciative sounds but occasionally would ask questions.

"Do you work out? Your physique is lovely, even with these curves."

"In part. I also worked on a horse ranch. Lot of lifting supplies."

"Is this your natural hair color? Do you wear contacts?"

"Yes and no, no contacts."

Evelyn took one more walk around then stopped right in front of Lucy, who was trying to be patient with the whole affair. The club owner's face then split into another lovely smile.

"Congratulations, Ann! You've got the job. You'll be a waitress and on occasion, bartender. Come back tomorrow night at five o'clock for hair, makeup, and costume fitting. Doors open to the public at seven o'clock sharp."

Lucy tried to match the woman's smile.

"Thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Great. You can get dressed and then Phoebe will show you out."

When the two women were gone, Lucy quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed. This was definitely one of the oddest experiences of her life.

_At least I'm in. _she mused to herself, _Next step, find our monsters._

-)*(-

That night around eight o'clock, Dean's phone started buzzing. Dean leaped from his seat and grabbed the noisy object. He flipped it open and saw that he had a text message.

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously. He had been busy trying to look up potential monster matches on his laptop. Dean opened the message and a grin spread on his face.

"It's Lucy. She said that she's in the club and that all is well. We should come by in a couple days. She should be set by that time and we can question locals." he replied.

"Good. Anything else?" Sam asked hopefully. At that moment, Dean's phone buzzed again. Dean read it and let out a chuckle.

"She says: You SOB's owe me big time." he read. Sam grinned at the last part. He couldn't agree more.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy yawned as she headed back to the motel where she was staying. It was one o'clock in the morning and she had just finished her shift at the club. The shift hadn't been overly long, just over five hours, but it had been busy. Lucy hadn't minded serving food and drinks, that had been relatively easy and it had been better than being on stage. It was wearing the costumes and keeping guys' hands off her that had been trying.

Lucy had never before worn anything so risqué and her costumes either got better or worse depending on the act on stage. Evelyn did her best to match or downplay the servers' costumes to the stage dancers' so the girls on the floor didn't take attention away from the stage. It worked for most of the girls; unfortunately Lucy wasn't one of the lucky ones.

Even when she tried to be quiet and invisible, men, and occasionally women, still noticed her. They would give appreciative looks and then try to cop a feel. Lucy would then have to gracefully dodge while trying not to hurt feelings or drop a loaded tray of drinks. One had been so bold as to follow her back to the bar. He had gotten a little to fresh with Lucy and she had almost blown her cover just to knock the snot out of him. Luckily, security had come to the rescue and saved her the trouble, throwing the guy out. Lucy had been happy that the slob had gotten his comeuppance and that thought had cheered her throughout the rest of her shift.

Other than that, Lucy hadn't noticed much else while on the job. Evelyn and Phoebe seemed to take turns observing the main room, keeping an eye on things, and it seemed, observing the clientele. Lucy still sensed the aura from the previous day but there were no actions out of the ordinary. Whatever creature she was hunting, it did not bring its kills home nor did it kill near the club.

"Total bust." she whispered as she continued her walk. In all honesty, Lucy couldn't wait until the guys got into town. Lucy could still stake out the club but the brothers would be talking to police and actually inspecting bodies. Things would progress a lot faster.

As she reached the last couple blocks before the motel, Lucy felt an odd presence. She stopped and looked around, trying to see if it was a person or a thing. There was nothing. Lucy frowned, unsure if she was imagining things and moved to go on. Then, as if carried on the breeze, came that strange aura. Lucy focused her attention on it, trying to sense where it was coming from. She didn't have to work hard though, because there soon came the sharp cry of police sirens. They were heading along the trail of the aura. Lucy hiked up her purse over her shoulder and sprinted after them. She soon found them a few blocks east of her motel and already the area was cordoned off with yellow tape.

Lucy kept to the shadows of buildings and watched as a small crowd of gawkers began to group outside the tape. A few police did crowd control while others assisted the paramedics and checked the crime scene. She focused on the paramedics, listening intently as they approached the body.

"Dammit, it's another one." one man said, "What the hell is causing this?"

His partner rolled over a gurney, shaking his head, unable to give an answer.

"I don't know, man. It's like a mix of disease and an animal mauling. Scares the hell out of me." the partner responded. Lucy tried to get a look at the body but from her location, all she could see were torn clothes and dried yellow skin. Knowing that this was the best she could do for now, Lucy quietly slipped away before someone noticed her and headed back on her way to the motel.

Lucy didn't look at or speak to anyone and went immediately to her room. She had been a little unnerved that the latest kill had been relatively close to where she was staying. Before she even tried to contact Sam and Dean, Lucy did a sweep of the room, searching under the bed, behind mirrors and cabinets, and even in the bathroom. Nothing was found, no hex bags, no strange objects, nothing. Thus satisfied, Lucy pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Dean's number.

"Hello, Dean? Hey, it's me. Yeah I'm fine. I've got some news. We've got another dead guy. Seems like the same as the others. I can't look further into it without blowing my cover. You guys need to get here tomorrow." Lucy paused as Dean told her more instructions. In the background she could hear Sam asking multiple questions, mostly pertaining to how Lucy was doing. Dean simply ignored his brother and went on with his lecture. Lucy smiled to herself. It had only been a couple days but she already missed the brothers' antics. Missed Sam. She frowned at that truth coming to the surface.

"Hey Lucy, you still there?" Dean's gruff voice broke Lucy's train of thought.

"Yeah, Dean. Sorry. Zoned out for a sec." she said hurriedly.

"You okay with what I said?" he asked again.

"Yeah not a problem. I'll keep doing what I'm doing. I'll see you later."

Lucy closed her phone and tossed it onto the bed. She ran her hands over her face, as if it would wipe away her previous thoughts. Now was not the time to get distracted. She had to focus and do the job. Once again, she took a deep, steadying breath and let it out slowly. Lucy prayed they finished this soon before more people died.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The police chief received a surprise in the morning when two young men in suits came to his office. One man was incredibly tall and had shaggy brown hair while the other man was closer to average height and had more close-cropped brown hair and slight stubble on his face. Both men smiled politely and flashed what looked like FBI badges.

"Hello, I'm Agent Rogers and this is my partner, Agent Stark." the shorter man said. The police chief waved them into his office and offered them seats in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" he asked as he ran a hand through his graying black hair.

"We're here because of the odd string of murders you've had." the tall one, Agent Stark, said seriously, "We'd like to see the bodies as well."

The police chief sighed and took a sip from what was his third cup of coffee that morning. He then moved to a cabinet and pulled out a thick manila folder, dropping it to his desk in front of the feds.

"There have been seven murders so far, and that's including the one from last night. All the victims were male and were traveling alone. Their ages ranged from mid-twenties to early forties. Each victim previously appeared to be in perfect health. The coroner can give you more details on that end. We have no other leads so far." he explained quickly.

"And no evidence was found at the crime scenes? No clues to the killer's identity." Agent Rogers asked, already thumbing through the folder.

"Nothing. Whoever is doing this is very good. Some people are saying it's disease but I don't believe them."

Both men nodded, taking in the information. Then the tall agent motioned toward the folder his partner was holding.

"May we borrow this?" he asked politely. For a moment, the chief was stunned. Who were these guys? No fed he had ever spoken to have ever been this polite. They just demanded things. When he composed himself, the police chief smiled at the two agents.

"Sure, go ahead. It's a copy. Just make sure to bring it back when you're done."

Both agents smiled in appreciation then stood to leave. Once they were gone, the chief relaxed back in his chair. Case this strange, maybe it was better to let the feds handle it. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. In that moment, the chief had relaxed more than he had in weeks.

-)*(-

The coroner had been as surprised as the police chief when he saw the two federal agents at his office door. The thin man pushed up his glasses and ushered his visitors into his office. Unfortunately he had already forgotten their names. He was terrible at remembering details that didn't pertain to his work.

As the two sat, the coroner studied them closely. He was surprised that they appeared to be so young and that one had been allowed to grow his hair long. The coroner smirked to himself. Maybe the FBI wasn't as strict as it used to be.

"So gentlemen, what can I do for you?" the coroner asked politely once they were all settled. The agent with the shorter hair pulled out a folder and flipped it open.

"Doctor, we're here about the recent rash of strange murders in the city. We believe that we may have a serial killer on our hands." he answered as he skimmed the contents of the folder. The coroner paled and sank back into his chair. This was more serious than he thought.

"Oh, those. The oddest and scariest things I ever saw. To be honest, I can't tell if it's a serial killer or a strange disease." the doctor said helplessly. This case terrified him, more so because he really couldn't find any clues behind the cause.

"Doctor, we'd like to see the bodies. If you don't mind, of course." the long-haired agent said. The doctor brightened slightly, sitting straighter in his seat.

"Yes, of course! I'd love to have a second opinion. I've tried to call other colleagues but they want no part of it. Too strange for them." he explained. The man quickly stood and beckoned the two agents to follow him.

He led them down the hall to the room where they kept the bodies of the recently dead and immediately begun opening lockers and pulling out the metal slabs. Each held a body of what used to be a healthy man. Although now they resembled mummified corpses with their thinned hair, emaciated bodies, and dry, yellowed, paper-thin skin that clung to the bones like shrink-wrap. The two agents observed each body carefully. If they had found any clues, they kept it to themselves. Besides the apparent mummification, there was one other oddity that was consistent to all seven victims. Around each victim's mouth was a perfect oval and the skin was worn away, as if it had been serrated and pulled off. It still had a healthy reddish-pink look to it but within each oval were marks. They appeared to be fang or knife marks.

"Doctor, have you been able to figure out what these marks mean?" the short-haired agent asked.

"I don't know. They remind me of the marks lampreys make on fish when they latch on but we aren't anywhere near lamprey habitat and these are obviously too large. And besides, a lamprey obviously can't do something like this." he answered, motioning to each of the corpses. The agents nodded and looked around a bit more. They asked a few more questions but other than that, didn't really give the overwhelmed doctor much to go on. Soon they were finished and tossed their gloves into the hazardous waste bin. They thanked the doctor for his time and left.

-)*(-

Sam and Dean hurried out of the morgue and headed straight for the Impala. Neither man spoke until they were inside the car. Dean started the ignition then turned to his brother as the car roared to life.

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?" he asked, still in shock.

"No! That was…I don't know what to call it! I've never seen any creature feed like that before." Sam answered in sickened awe. Dean sighed then put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. We're going to find a place to stay then you're going to send those pictures from the file to Bobby. He might have something to use as a reference." Dean explained as he drove, Sam nodding in response.

"Then what?" Sam asked curiously. Dean smirked and was quiet for a moment. Sam looked at his brother, waiting for a response.

"Dean?"

"Well, after that we're going to check out a burlesque house." he said mischievously and he gave his brother a wink. Sam gulped nervously and sat back in his seat. He knew that they were going to meet up with Lucy but he had assumed that it would be at a hotel or some other inconspicuous location. But they were going to the burlesque house itself. They would see her there. Sam had done a little bit of research into the place and what he had found made him blush, especially when he put Lucy into that context. The more Sam though about it, the faster his heart beat in nervousness and anticipation.

"You okay there, Sammy?" Dean asked, trying to stifle a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered, voice suddenly cracking, giving him a squeaky sound. Sam flushed crimson and coughed hard as his brother burst out laughing.

"Hey, I'm fine! I'm fine!" Sam replied, calming down in the face of the laughter. Dean stopped laughing but he didn't say anymore. He was supposed to be serious now. They were in the middle of a case and they had plenty of work to do. Besides, the day was young and his little brother would probably give him plenty more opportunities to rag on him later that night.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Night seemed to come quickly and the brothers were soon preparing to head over to the club. They wore their best black suits and made sure that they had their fake FBI badges on them. Bobby had already told them that the club owner didn't like law enforcement of any kind but Dean had a plan to hopefully get them in the owner's good graces.

They left the motel around eight, knowing that the club would be busy but hopefully not yet packed with the late night crowd. When they arrived they saw that the parking lot was mostly full, forcing Dean to park further back from the door.

"Sammy, if this goes south, make sure to run like hell." Dean said as they started the long walk to the front door.

"Well then let's make sure this doesn't go south." Sam replied testily, "Remember, it's not just about us. We can't ruin things for Lucy too."

Dean frowned, slightly hurt by his brother's statement.

"I know, Sammy. I wouldn't forget about her."

Once inside, both men were struck with the regal opulence of the club. It definitely proved that this place was doing well considering that it would cost a fortune to maintain the building alone. As they moved on toward the main ballroom they were met by a young woman acting as hostess.

She was a dark-haired woman with an exotic olive complexion. She wore a lacy black corset and garter set with matching tights and stiletto heels. Her hair was done up in thick ringlets that were pulled back into an updo to show off the white collar and black bowtie on her neck. She even had stand-alone white cuffs on her wrists. Dean whistled low in appreciation. He was beginning to like this place already. The woman smiled sweetly at them, already grabbing two menus from the wooden stand at her side.

"Good evening! Welcome to Haven! How may I help you?" she asked in a cheery voice.

Both Winchester men smiled back and discreetly produced their badges from their inner coat pockets. The woman's smile quickly vanished and she clutched the menus to her chest as if they'd keep her safe. Dean stepped forward slowly, putting his badge back in his pocket.

"Relax, miss. We're not here to start any trouble. We just need to speak to your boss." he said calmly, giving her a reassuring smile. The girl nodded slowly and began to regain her composure.

"Of course. Follow me."

The girl tried to at least appear pleasant as she led them through the main ballroom. On stage they could see scantily clad women dancing and singing "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend". The crowd didn't even notice Sam and Dean pass in front of them as they reached their table. They only sat transfixed staring at the stage. Dean had to admit that all the women on stage were beautiful but there was nothing mesmerizing or spectacular about the performance that would warrant such oblivious behavior. He tucked that tidbit away in the back of his mind in case it was important later and sat at the table to which the hostess had led them.

Their table was on the left side of the stage but was near the back of the room close to the bar. The hostess excused herself and another girl quickly took her place to take their drink orders. This girl was also dressed in a corset and garter set but hers was emerald green to compliment her red hair and pale skin. Sam and Dean smiled politely and quickly ordered two beers. Once she left, a large smile spread across Dean's face. Sam looked at his brother, confused by his brother's relaxed attitude.

"Please tell me that you're not actually enjoying yourself." Sam said.

"Hey, we might as well. This place is great. Remind me to thank Bobby again the next time we talk to him." Dean replied lightly. Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance as the server returned with two beer bottles and large frosted glasses. Sam ignored his glass and took a long pull straight from the bottle, frustrated with his brother's attitude. Dean could be so easily distracted. All it took was a pretty face and a big enough rack.

"Enjoying your drinks, gentlemen?"

The rich, sultry voice broke Sam's train of thought and he nearly dribbled beer down his chin. He and Dean turned together and saw a stunning woman in a long, red evening gown. Her slender arms were covered in elegant, white satin gloves and were crossed over her ample chest. Her caramel-colored hair was in a pristine updo, giving them a perfect view of her piercing, green eyes and the slight scowl on her beautiful face.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat under her gaze but Dean merely smiled and turned on the charm.

"Why yes, we are! And by your unique look and immaculate dress, I'd bet that you're the proprietor of this establishment." he said sweetly and stood with his hand extended toward her.

The woman eyed him suspiciously but offered her hand to him, which he took and pressed his lips to her gloved hand. He then offered his chair to her and when she sat, Dean sat in the extra chair next to Sam.

"Well, you are a gentleman. I like that, it's refreshing. You are correct. I am the owner. My name is Evelyn O'Neil. Who are you and what agency wants to annoy me now?" she asked, barely warming up to them. Dean remained unfazed, his smile not wavering in the least.

"My name is Agent Rogers and this is Agent Stark. We're FBI and we're here investigating the recent string of murders in the city." he explained politely. Evelyn arched a perfectly-curved eyebrow in curiosity but her jaw tensed in anger.

"And you think that my club has something to do with it?" she asked, anger edging her words.

"No, no! Quite the contrary! We've been investigating targeted attacks against establishments such as this and their guests and we believe that someone is doing something similar here. Your girls may be next after they're done targeting guests. We're here to help you."

Evelyn's eyes widened in surprise and Dean could bet that she wasn't surprised often or easily. She reached for one of the water glasses on the table and took a sip then looked back to Dean with a charming smile.

"Well, Agent Rogers, this is an odd turn of events. We're not usually perceived as the innocents in this city. What can I do for you?" she asked and leaned casually back in her chair. Dean's smile widened and he held his glass up in a salute to Evelyn.

"Let's talk." he answered and took a drink.

While Dean was talking up Evelyn, Sam turned away and looked around the ballroom. It was lively that evening and most of the crowd consisted of men ranging in age and ethnicity. It would be near impossible to find the next victim just by observing. They had to find out what this creature was otherwise they were stuck. Unfortunately, their only clues were the club and a bunch of corpses with unidentifiable causes of death.

Frustrated by that thought, Sam was about to turn back to the conversation when a flash of blue in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned back to his right and a few tables away was a woman in a light blue corset outfit. Her golden blonde hair was curled in thick ringlets and the sides were pulled back to make her hair look like a cascading wave down her back. She sat in the lap of one of the guests at the table as she took drink orders. When it came time for the man she was sitting on to order she turned and looked at the guest. Sam's heart hammered in his chest when he saw that it was Lucy.

It almost didn't look like her at all. Her hair was perfectly coifed and the makeup she had on made her seem more exotic and her lips looked pouty and inviting. Sam licked his dry lips and took another sip of beer as he watched her. She was playing her role very well, laughing at the men's terrible jokes and playing coy when they whispered in her ear. A wave of jealousy washed over Sam as the man wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and she gave him a coy smile. She then smoothly slipped out of his grasp and stood to leave.

Before then Sam had never truly noticed how graceful Lucy was. In a fight sure, but not when Lucy was just being herself. He wasn't sure if it was because of the outfit or being in this place but she was stunning. Sam's jealousy intensified and mixed with rage when he saw how those men were looking at her as she walked away. He almost stormed out of his seat to throttle each one of them.

"Agent Stark, you doing okay over there?" Dean's calm voice brought Sam back to reality. He turned and saw both his brother and Evelyn staring at him. Sam smiled apologetically and quickly took another swig of beer. At this rate he would probably need another one soon.

"I'm sorry. Did I miss something?" he asked innocently. Evelyn gave him a knowing smile, running a gloved hand over Sam's.

"One of the girls caught your eye, didn't she?" she asked in an oddly understanding tone, "Don't worry. It happens all the time."

Sam's smile faltered and he tried to say something but Dean beat him to it.

"Yeah, Agent Stark doesn't get out much. Such a workaholic. This place has more women than he's seen in an entire year." Dean joked.

Sam could feel his face become flush in embarrassment. Luckily, the club owner only smiled at Sam and patted his hand.

"Which girl was it?" she asked curiously.

"The blonde in the light blue corset." he said quickly, unable to lie under that stare.

Evelyn's eyes lit up with recognition and she squeezed Sam's hand in excitement. Sam just felt awkward, deeply wishing that she would let go of him.

"That's Ann! She's our new girl." Evelyn's face then twisted into a sly grin, "How about I have Ann be your personal companion."

The younger Winchester swallowed nervously. He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that.

"Com…companion?"

"Yeah. It's one of Haven's well-kept secrets. You're doing a service for us so we'll do a 'service' for you."

Sam glanced at Dean who looked like he was getting completely too much enjoyment out of Sam's situation.

"I don't know if that's appropriate. Right, Agent Rogers?" he asked, hinting for his brother to help him. Of course, Dean did quite the opposite of what his brother wanted.

"Oh it'll be fine! As long as it doesn't interfere with our investigation." he replied happily. Sam looked at his brother in disbelief, his hopes dashed, and he could only smile weakly as Evelyn shook both their hands.

"Very good! You gentlemen wait here and I'll get everything in order."

With that, Evelyn quickly hurried away from their table to her office behind one of the thick, red curtains.

-)*(-

In Evelyn's office, Phoebe was waiting impatiently for her boss. The dour assistant was tapping her foot restlessly when her elegant employer came in.

"Phoebe, what's wrong? You look a bit tense." Evelyn said casually.

"I don't like that you're allowing those federal agents stay." she replied sourly.

Evelyn looked through her filing cabinet as she waved a hand at Phoebe.

"Relax. For once, luck is on our side and they're not investigating us. Besides, one of them may be suitable for our purposes." Evelyn replied with a wink.

Phoebe's usually expressionless face lit up with a rare smile. However, this wasn't a beautiful smile, rather one full of mischief and bad intent. Evelyn noticed her assistant's pleased expression and smirked.

"I'm going to use Ann as a lure to get them to come back to the club." she added.

"Can you trust her with this? She's only a human."

"One of the agents fancies her. In the end, it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel." Evelyn replied confidently. Phoebe's smile grew and Evelyn could see that she would get no more arguments from her subordinate.

"I'll go make the proper preparations." Phoebe replied and she quickly left the office.

-)*(-

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update! Things have been a bit crazy lately. I hope you like this chapter and I look forward to your comments. I have started chapter 8 and I hope to have that posted in the next week or so, at the latest. Little spoiler alert: It's going to mostly be a Sam/Lucy chapter. Also, brownie points if you can figure out where I got Sam and Dean's aliases. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam and Dean stayed until closing time and all the patrons were gone. During that time they had wandered around the club and occasionally watched a few acts. To their frustration and dismay, they didn't find any clues as to the creature's identity. Lucy had been right; this thing may have scouted here, but did not openly feed near the club.

Evelyn approached them as they were preparing to leave with Lucy following close behind the elegant woman. Dean hadn't seen Lucy earlier and Sam could see his brother's eyes widen with surprise. Evelyn noticed as well but merely smiled to herself.

"Gentlemen, this is Ann. She will be your personal companion for as long as you're in town." she explained warmly. "She will do whatever you request of her. Isn't that right, dear?"

Evelyn looked at her employee and the young woman forced a smile to her face, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Evelyn smiled widely, showing her perfect white teeth, and patted Lucy on the head like a dog that had acted well, then sauntered back to her office. Not breaking character, Lucy glared at the brothers, clearly uncomfortable with the arrangement.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to change. I'll be out shortly." she answered tersely and quickly hurried from the room.

Sam watched as Lucy left, fully aware that his brother was about to make some kind of lewd comment. He beat Dean to the punch though, cutting him off with an upraised hand in Dean's face.

"Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it." he replied.

Dean only shrugged and kept silent as they waited. Lucy returned soon after looking more like herself, wearing jeans, a pale blue t-shirt that showed her midriff and a worn pair of hiking boots. The removal of the stage makeup completed the picture, making her appear more natural. All she carried with her was a tan handbag.

"Is that all? You don't have anything else?" Sam asked carefully. He didn't want to appear too familiar with her.

Lucy picked up on the stiff behavior and only shook her head and wordlessly followed them out. Once they got in the car, Dean asked where he should drop her and Sam off and Lucy quickly gave instructions to her hotel.

"Hey 'Ann', why so serious? That went off with no problem." Dean asked, confused by Lucy's cold demeanor.

"Because this situation sucks." she began. Though Dean was glad that they had gotten Lucy so easily, his brother was forced to agree with Lucy. Evelyn would have certain expectations from this deal and that put the two of them in an awkward situation, especially with how they had parted when Lucy had initially taken the job.

"What's the other reason?" Sam asked, ignoring the obvious.

"Because we're being followed." she answered dryly.

Sam spun in his seat, looking out the rear mirror. Sure enough, a black Cadillac that had been at the club was following close behind. Clearly, Evelyn wanted assurances that her deal was being made good on.

"I don't think he'll bother us. He'll probably just hang around and make sure you aren't too rough with me." Lucy replied bitterly.

"C'mon Lucy, I know this is an odd turn of events but at least you and Sam will get some alone time." Dean replied cheerfully.

Lucy glared at him, clearly not amused.

"Shut up and drive, Dean." she answered coldly.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, though Sam would occasionally look back not only to check on their pursuer but to also look at Lucy. After her comment to Dean, she only stared out the window, a pensive look on her face. He wished that he knew what she was thinking because he was sure that she wasn't going to tell him outright.

Soon the car stopped and they were at Lucy's place. The Cadillac pulled into the parking lot nearby.

"Okay you two, have fun and call me if anything happens." Dean said amiably as Sam and Lucy exited the car. To Sam he said, "I'll pick you up in the morning."

Sam nodded then he and Lucy watched quietly as Dean pulled away from the motel. Once the Impala was gone, the two went inside, careful to keep apart from each other. The place Lucy was staying in was a three-floor motel, slightly run-down with chipping white paint and dated décor but it had a bit of a homey feel to it. Sam had to admit, even undercover, Lucy found decent places to stay.

Lucy's room was on the second floor in the middle of the building. The room itself was small and sparsely decorated with bland white walls and light beige carpeting. The only furniture was a full size bed, a tall dresser to the side of the window, and a nightstand with a lamp. Another door led to a small bathroom with the same color walls, but the carpeting was replaced with beige tile. Once again, bland design but at least it was clean.

As Sam surveyed the room, Lucy looked out the door's peephole to see if the person who had been following them had come in. She had to wait a few minutes but sure enough, a tall dark-haired man with enough muscles to pull a semi-truck had positioned himself outside Lucy's door. She definitely had seen him at the club before. It didn't sit well with her that they had been followed but Lucy decided that she wouldn't let it bother her. As long as she and Sam didn't do anything to arouse suspicion, they had nothing to worry about.

Lucy turned back to Sam, who was now standing in the middle of the room, and the realization that she was alone with him finally took hold. They both looked at each other nervously and more than once, Lucy's eyes darted to the lone bed and she immediately resolved to sleep on the floor.

"So…" Sam said, breaking the tense silence.

"So…" Lucy repeated, not really trying to advance the conversation.

They stood silent a few moments longer, just staring at each other, until Sam took the initiative and spoke again.

"How are things going at the club?"

"Fine. Getting used to the customers, not to mention the outfits." she answered casually.

Her response made Sam think back to earlier that night, those men pawing at her and making their sleazy comments. His jaw tightened reflexively and a serious look crossed his face.

"Yeah, it seems like you're real cozy with them." he said, his caustic tone making Lucy look at him curiously.

"Excuse me?" she replied, trying to determine if she had heard him correctly.

"Just seems like you're enjoying this job a little too much, is all." Sam replied sharply, although inwardly he regretted saying those words. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise then her expression was replaced with indignant anger.

"I'm doing this job so we can figure out what the hell is going on. Don't get all pissy because you don't like the methods." she hissed, trying to keep her voice from alerting the stooge outside.

Sam's behavior was completely uncalled for but it was becoming a common occurrence and Lucy did not like it. This wasn't the normal Sam at all. Then a realization came to her and she relaxed, taking a step back from Sam.

"You're jealous." she whispered, so quietly that Sam almost missed it. He chuckled, shaking his head in denial.

"You're crazy! I'm not jealous." he replied defensively, although he wasn't fooling her.

The observant young woman stepped closer to him, a pleading look on her face. There had been insane tension around them for awhile now and Lucy now just needed to hear the truth.

"You're a terrible liar, Sam. Tell me the truth. Please."

Sam's nervous smile disappeared as he thought back to how he had felt earlier. Then his mind went back even farther to all the moments he had with Lucy over the past month. Lucy was right; he couldn't lie about it anymore.

Sam closed the distance between them and he looked Lucy in the eye. Her eyes were still that crystal blue, so bright and clear that they had brought him to tears the first time they had met as children.

"Lucy, I hated how they looked at you and touched you. I couldn't stand it. I…I want…" Sam had started his explanation but then the words suddenly caught in his throat.

What did he want? To be with her? But if he was, would it affect his being able to protect her? Sam's face twisted into a look of torn confusion as his fingertips gently brushed the side of Lucy's face. Usually so articulate, Sam didn't know how to tell her how he felt.

Sam's admission and his resulting expression bothered Lucy greatly. It hadn't been her intention to make Sam upset. She only wanted some honesty and an end to this tense game that they were playing. Before she had a chance to really think about what she was doing, Lucy put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him full on the mouth. With Sam being so tall, Lucy almost had to stand on her toes in order to reach him.

At first Sam was too shocked to react, and stood very still, almost as if he thought that he was imagining it. When Lucy didn't pull away, convincing Sam that this was indeed real, he relaxed and kissed her back, pulling her in for a tight embrace. One kiss wasn't enough though, for either of them. It was as if a floodgate had been opened and all their repressed feelings were brought to the surface in a rush.

Sam ran his hands up Lucy's shirt, feeling the soft skin and taut muscles underneath. In between their hungry kisses, he managed to pull the shirt off of her and was soon kissing down her neck, to her shoulders, and finally as he picked her up close to him, to the tops of her breasts. Lucy moaned softly causing Sam to look back to her face, an inquisitive look on his face. They locked eyes for an instant as if wordlessly looking for approval to go on. This was a big step for them and there would be no going back after this.

Lucy ran her hands through Sam's soft brown hair and offered an encouraging smile. She hadn't been this happy with anyone in a long time and she was tired of fear driving her actions. Slowly her lips met Sam's as she loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Sam tore them off revealing his chiseled frame and the anti-demonic sigil tattooed over his heart. Lucy marveled at the sight of him and kissed along his collarbone, eliciting Sam to let out a moan of his own. In a last wavering moment of clarity before he lost his last shred of control, Sam let out a hoarse whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

That one little word did it and Sam came undone. He hoisted Lucy up into his strong arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing her all the while as he carried her to the bed. Finally they fell into the surprisingly soft mattress and gave in to the passion that had been burning up inside of them.

-)*(-

**Well that was long overdue now wasn't it? Anywho- hope you enjoyed it and the end wasn't too cheesy. As always, comments are appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thunder boomed intermittently, so forcefully at times that it caused the walls to shake and the lights to flicker. Once that ended, the noise of the fierce rain battering the windows resumed. It was a strong summer storm but Bobby Singer only glanced at his window in annoyance.

"Damn nuisance." he grumbled before he took a long pull from is bottle of beer.

He paused to consider the storm one last time. Storm this fierce, Bobby wouldn't be surprised if a twister or two touched down. If that happened, Bobby wasn't worried. The "panic room", as the boys called it, in the basement would provide more than adequate protection. The large circular room had been originally made to protect against ghosts, demons, and even angels. The iron-clad room could more than handle a summer storm.

Bobby shrugged off thoughts of the storm and instead focused on the vast array of material spread out on his desk. The left half was comprised of copies of the victim photos and case files that Sam had sent him. The other half was littered with books filled with creature lore and copies of various hunters' journals. One journal in particular had caught his attention before he had been distracted by the storm.

This hunter had been from Europe in the 1700s, and he had specialized in rare types of monsters. What made the creatures rare was that they didn't kill often and they didn't reproduce quickly or in large numbers. The hunter noted that unfortunately these attributes also made for hardy creatures that were very tough to kill.

Bobby scanned each entry quickly, moving to the next when he didn't find what he was looking for. He was almost to the end when he came upon an entry that mentioned emaciated corpses and bite marks that "looked as if a demon had been holding on with all its might as if to claw its way into the poor wretch".

At this point Bobby picked up the old journal and carefully flipped more pages searching for the dead hunter's conclusion on the nature of this beast. When he found the entry that revealed the culprit, Bobby's eyes widened in shock, causing him to drop the journal back onto the desk and pick up another dusty old tome off at the side.

He thumbed through these pages quickly, searching for the details he needed so he could pass it on to the boys. The old book had such tiny, compact script though that Bobby soon had to grab a magnifying glass to aid him in his search.

The older hunter's mouth set in an angry grimace as he read the page that confirmed the journal's observations. Bobby tossed the magnifying glass onto the desk and sat back in his chair, letting out a tired sigh.

"Damn it all." he whispered gruffly.

Bobby reclined back, his head against the wall, as he organized his thoughts. He had to call the boys and let them know how badly they had stepped in it this time. Bobby just hoped that he was contacting them before it was too late. Though he appeared tough and grisly, Bobby Singer loved those boys as if they were his own sons. In the short time that he had known her, Lucy was becoming just as important. With Sally gone, it was like he had adopted her as well. If anything happened to any of them, especially on a job that he had suggested, Bobby wouldn't forgive himself.

He sighed again then grabbed the bottle and drained it of its contents in one swallow. The glass bottle hit the desk loudly as it was set down and Bobby picked up his phone. The line rang repeatedly, leaving Bobby to wait impatiently until he was finally greeted by Dean's voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Dean sounded groggy and hoarse as if Bobby had just woken him.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. I figured out what we're hunting." Bobby replied gruffly. He could hear Dean yawn on the other end.

"Hello to you too, Bobby. Don't you sleep?" Dean asked, starting to sound more awake.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead. We've got a job to do."

Dean sighed, resigned to the fact that Bobby wasn't going to let up on him.

"Ok Bobby, what do you have for me?"

"Like I said, I found out what we're hunting. The exact description of the victims was in a journal from a European hunter in the 1700s. We haven't faced anything like this before." Bobby paused for a moment. "Dean, we're hunting a succubus."

There was silence for a bit then a burst of laughter. Bobby's brow crinkled in confusion as he listened to Dean's hysterics.

"Dean, what's so damn funny?"

"Nothing. It's just…a succubus? Really? We're hunting a sex-crazed chick?" Dean answered incredulously. Bobby rolled his eyes in irritation. Dean could be so over-confident sometimes.

"Listen you idjit, this isn't just some 'sex-crazed chick'!" he said angrily. "These things were made by demons to toy with humanity. And there's probably more than one, being led by a Mother or Queen."

Bobby could hear Dean sigh again as the older hunter's words began to sink in.

"Okay so how do we kill them?"

"Well, first you have to watch out for their main attack. They use pheromones to ensnare men. Kinda like that siren that hooked you and Sam awhile back. Since they're demonic in a sense, holy water and other blessed items will harm them. To kill them though, first you have to pierce the heart with blessed silver then behead them and finally, you burn the corpse." Bobby explained seriously. On the other end he could hear Dean scribbling down notes.

"Sounds fun." Dean replied sarcastically.

"The three of you should be fine. Oh couple other tidbits. I think the queen is getting ready to breed. That's why there's so many kills lately. She's building up strength and then she needs to find a healthy mate. So we're on the clock now. Don't know if this last one will help at all. The journal says that those 'blessed by true love' can't be harmed by the touch of the succubus. Something about real love being a blessing from God." Bobby added.

"Right. Okay Bobby, thanks for the info. We'll check in again soon."

"Sounds good. Be careful, boy."

Dean chuckled and Bobby couldn't help it but the sound made him grin.

"We will, Bobby. Later!"

The phone clicked as Dean hung up so Bobby hit the button on his phone and set it down. He took in a deep breath then slowly let it out. Now came the hardest part.

Waiting.

-)*(-

Dean set down his cell phone and settled back into his bed. Unfortunately sleep didn't come quickly. Though Dean had been confident on the phone for Bobby's sake, Dean was nervous. This was a new creature that they had never faced before. Now his brain was going into overdrive, listing all the supplies that they would need and potential contingency plans should certain things go wrong.

As Dean planned, there was one thing he kept foremost in his mind. If things got really bad, they were getting the hell out of there. They could come back another time if necessary. Protecting Lucy so she could stop Cas was mission number one and it trumped all others. Lucy would probably argue the point if it came down to it but Dean knew that Sam would back him up on that. As things came into place in Dean's mind, he began to feel drowsy. He welcomed the tired feeling and soon he was fast asleep.

-)*(-)*(-

**Hello! Sorry for the delay. Things of course have been crazy. I am trying to be better about updating though.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. As things get more intense in the story, chapters will be longer. Also, thank you for the comments. I appreciate them immensely. I'm so happy that you like the story and I hope to hear more from you all in the future.**

**Happy Reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Flashes of memory flitted quickly through Lucy's mind as she slept. Past hunts with Sam and Dean, raising horses wither her mother, Sam helping her with the dishes. Simple pleasant things. They all started innocent enough but then the memories soon grew darker, echoing her inner worries. The failed rescue of her mother, her mother's funeral, Lucy's first battle against Castiel. A young man with a slender yet handsome face, with blue-green eyes and unruly brown hair. Horrible burn scars marred one side of his handsome face and trailed down his neck, hiding under his t-shirt. His eyes looked at Lucy with a mixture of sadness and pain.

The last image jolted Lucy from her sleep and she woke breathing heavily, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. It had been years since she had last seen that face, she hadn't expected to dream about _him_. Maybe it had been her subconscious' way of telling her to take things slow with Sam. Lucy's gaze went down to her naked form, covered only by a thin bed sheet and she smirked. Too late for that.

Still covered, she rolled onto her side and saw Sam still asleep beside her. Lucy's expression grew pensive as she looked at Sam. She had been serious when she had decided not to let fear rule her anymore. However, she didn't want to ruin her blossoming relationship either by being too hasty. She was so lucky to be with Sam. It was a miracle that he didn't think she was a total freak.

Lucy watched him quietly for a few more minutes, admiring his peaceful look and watching the slow rise and fall of his chest with each breath. A small smile tugged at the corners of Lucy's mouth. Yes, she was indeed lucky. Being careful not to wake Sam, she carefully slid out of the bed and quietly tip-toed to the bathroom. Her nightmare and left her feeling sweaty and uneasy and she needed to be rid of the disgusting feeling, especially before Sam awoke. Lucy spared one last glance back at Sam's sleeping form, her smile growing wider, and then shut the bathroom door.

-)*(-

Shuffling noises from somewhere in the room woke Sam abruptly. He sat up partially, propped up by his elbows, and groggily looked around. At first he thought that he was back in his room that he shared with Dean. As his eyes adjusted though, he noticed the clothes strewn about the floor and that there was no second bed.

Sam looked down at himself, much like Lucy had done, the memories of the previous night coming back to him. A small chuckle escaped him and he could feel himself blushing. Things with Lucy had definitely progressed faster than he had anticipated. Sam grinned as he considered the night again. Fast yes, but it had been an honest affirmation of how they both felt and gave Sam relief. No more hesitance and tension, no more doubt. It was a fresh start.

The sound of the bathroom door opening broke Sam from his thoughts. He looked to the doorway and there was Lucy, dressed in her usual shorts and tank top. She was still toweling her hair dry when she noticed that Sam was awake. Both of them smiled shyly, both a little unsure of where to begin.

"Good morning, Sam."

"Good morning, Lucy."

Silence quickly fell over them and it was quickly feeling awkward again. However, this time it was Lucy who broke the silence. She coughed once then tossed her towel into the bathroom. The young nephilim coughed once then tossed her towel into the bathroom. She then walked to Sam's side of the bed and sat down while he was still propped up on his elbows.

"Sam, about last night," She paused unsure of how to continue and Sam fought hard to keep his face blank while inwardly he dreaded what she would say next. Lucy cleared her throat and tried again.

"Sam, about last night, I don't regret it at all."

Sam's eyes widened with surprise and a relieved smile crossed his face. He sat up and leaned closer to Lucy, his right hand resting on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you said that," he whispered.

Lucy replied with a brief smile of her own but all too soon, her face was serious again. Sam patiently waited for her to speak, unsure of what was coming next. Her brow creased and her mouth became a tight line as if she was contemplating her next words. After what seemed like a few minutes, Lucy's face finally relaxed as her eyes met Sam's.

"Sam, I know that this changes things between us and we need to figure out what that exactly means. But not until this job is over." Lucy paused again and Sam thought he saw a flicker of pain cross Lucy's features. A painful memory perhaps? Sam didn't get the chance to question her because she recovered quickly like it had not happened and jumped directly back into her explanation.

"I don't want us to be a distraction for each other. I know that I couldn't forgive myself if I brought you to harm."

Sam took in her words and nodded slowly. Though the young hunter wanted to resolve things between them then and there, Lucy's request was quite reasonable. This job had to come first. They could work out their issues later.

"I can do that," he agreed, adding some levity by offering another smile.

Lucy smiled again, this time seeming relieved, then gently rested her head against the side of Sam's face and gave him a soft kiss.

Their moment was quickly interrupted by the loud ringing of Sam's cell phone. Sam groaned softly in annoyance and leaned over the side of the bed, pulling the noisy object from his pants pocket. He glanced at the screen and saw that it was Dean. If they hadn't been in the middle of an important case, Sam would have just let it go to voicemail. This time though, he quickly picked up, hoping his brother had some news.

"Dean, what's up?" he asked quietly, in case their 'guard' was still hanging about outside the room.

"Hey, I got a call from Bobby. He found out what we're hunting."

Sam's eyes widened with excitement and a grin spread on his face. Lucy apparently had heard Dean as well because she too had a pleased look on her face.

"What is it?" he replied earnestly.

"A succubus. I'm gonna need you to come back to our motel and bring Lucy with you. We're going to need her on weapons duty." Dean answered quickly. He was saving the details for when they were all together and it would be safer to talk.

"Will do. Can you pick us up?" Sam answered, voice still quiet despite his excitement in the new lead.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes. Still have that guy following you?"

"Most likely."

Dean cursed softly then paused and Sam could her barely hear his breathing on the other end. Finally Dean cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Okay, I'll come up with something. I'll see you in a bit."

"Sounds good. 'Bye."

Sam hung up then tossed his phone onto the bed. He looked at Lucy, who was waiting patiently before him.

"Did you hear all that?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. To be honest, I don't know any lore for that kind of creature," she whispered.

"Me either. We'll just have to wait and hear from Dean. Let's get ready."

Lucy nodded her agreement and left to finish getting ready. Their discussion and the previous night's events were pushed to the back of their minds. The duo was all business now just like they had agreed. It seemed so easy, like flipping a switch. As he was getting his things together, Sam wondered if it would always be that way. But like Lucy had said, he couldn't worry about that now. So he pushed that thought away, just like the others that had been swirling in his mind, and focused on the job at hand.


End file.
